carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beating (1981)
Plot Overview Jeff returns from Paris and he is bearing gifts. For Fallon, his gifts include the hope to moving to New Orleans. Fallon does not want to move there even if it gives Jeff the opportunity to run his own office. Jeff flies off the handle and tells Fallon that she does not want to leave because she loves Blake. After he suggests her to marry hew own father, Fallon drives off. She does not go very far as she comes into Michael's cottage whom she decides to sleep with. Alas for Michael, Blake discovers this fling and sends his goons to beat him. Krystle and Fallon, who witness the scene, are horrified by the beating. Fallon knows that Blake did it and she confronts him about it. Blake tells his daughter to make his marriage work with Jeff and that is final. Krystle, meanwhile, is left in the dark as to what these rules are and does not realize Blake ordered Michael's beating. Before getting beat up, Michael did have some better news for Blake, and it only cost Blake $320. Through Cecil's executive secretary, he has learnt that Steven has been seeing a woman - Claudia Blaisdel. Blake is pleased though, at least it is a woman. Now Blake is not so upset when Steven tells him he is leaving the home. He is actually so happy that Steven is showing signs of heterosexuality that he asks Krystle to get Steven a gift. Steven is finally coming around - he's with a woman, he's agreed to work at Denver-Carrington's raffinery, and he's becoming his own man. But Steven does not do that in order to please his father but Claudia. He goes to the bookstore she is working in and tells her how desperately he wants her. Claudia is torn between her feelings for Steven and her wish of making her marriage with Matthew work. Matters become more complicated when Lindsay surprises Claudia and Steven and figures out that they are having an affair. Lindsay, along with her classmate Christopher, goes and spies in front of Steven's new apartment and gets the truth. Meanwhile, Krystle tells Matthew that Claudia is aware of their past affair. Matthew then decides to make a short trip with Claudia for fixing their problems. It does not work but they meet Jake Dunham, an old friend of Matthew with whom he used to play football, and his wife Louise. Louise tells Claudia that she would like to have an extramarital affair, a suggestion which makes Claudia feel embarrassed. Later, Lindsay goes to Walter's home because she cannot stand her adulterous mother. Walter let Matthew and Claudia know Lindsay is with him and the phone call interrupts a fight between them where Matthew accused Claudia of thinking her life was ruined because she got pregnant so early. When Claudia and Matthew go to pick up Lindsay, the girl runs off. Matthew catches her and assures her that he is going to make this family work. Lindsay gives Claudia an angry look and walks off. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Brian Dennehy ... D.A. Jake Dunham * Ken Martinez ... Bobby * Tony O'Dell ... Christopher * Bonwitt St. Claire ... Louise Dunham uncredited cast member: * Allan Graf ... Carrington Man Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Dick Darling Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Michael Mekjian .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info Alert * Dale Robertson (Walter Lankershim) leaves the cast in this episode. However he is listed in the opening credits throughout the rest of season 1. * First appearance of Brian Dennehy as DA Jake Dunham whose multi-episode arc would include the trial of Blake Carrington at the end of Season 1 and the unveiling of Alexis Carrington at the start of Season 2. * Prior to this, each episode ended with a freeze frame and "To be continued" followed by the names of Richard Alan Shapiro and Esther Shapiro, the executive producers. From here on in, the "To be continued" was dropped. * During the original broadcasting, the opening theme was changed from this episode on. On the DVDs the previous theme was kept. Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall); 2665 Main Street (Santa Monica); Riviera Country Club - 1250 Capri Drive (Pacific Palisades). * Trivia : During the opening scene, Krystle is seen carrying the riding crop she received as a bridal shower present at the start of Oil I (1981). Quotes * Krystle Carrington : Moving, where? Steven Carrington : A three-room apartment, eh, over on Kensington. It's over some stores, but it's roomy. It has high ceilings and, and, and tall windows. It's nice. Blake Carrington :Not like your cramped quarters here, huh? * Blake Carrington [to Steven]: Oh, so you decided you needed more schooling, huh? Exactly how much Keats and Shelley does a 24-year old man need anyway? * Fallon Carrington Colby : I was as much a part of it as he was! It wasn't even his idea; it was mine! Blake Carrington : I know that. Fallon Carrington Colby : So why don't you have *me* beaten up? Blake Carrington : I probably should have, but I know that won't stop you. * Fallon Carrington Colby : You just can't go around beating up every man in Colorado I sleep with. Blake Carrington : Try me, Fallon. Try me.